Benutzer Diskussion:Wikia-Darth Cantess
Bild:Banner_Jocasta_Nu.jpg Hallo Darth Cantess! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Darth Cantess!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Außerdem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Bevor Du nach jeder Änderung speicherst, benutzte bitte zuerst die Vorschau. Damit kannst Du sehen, wie die Seite nach dem Speichern aussehen wird und so Fehler im Design oder im Text leichter finden. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge, jedoch keine Artikelbeiträge, immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du ~~~~ (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Yoda41 Admin 14:47, 30. Okt. 2008 (CET) ---- Kein Fanon! Hi Ben kenobi, könntest du bitte aufhören, Fanon in diesem Wiki hinzuzufügen. Wenn du gerne etwas schreiben willst, kannst du das gerne aus allen offiziellen Filmen, Büchern, Comics o.Ä. tun, jedoch nicht aus deinem Kopf. Vielen Dank, [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 15:27, 30. Okt. 2008 (CET) Benutzername Hallo! Ich möchte dich bitten, dir einen anderen Benutzernamen auszusuchen, da dieser hier meinem zu sehr ähnelt. Teil mir bitte deinen Wunsch hier mit, ich werde dann deinen Namen ändern. Danke im Voraus! 15:46, 30. Okt. 2008 (CET) :Ich möchte noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass du dir am besten einen anderen Benutzernamen suchst, der meinem nicht ähnelt, damit eventuelle Verwirrung verhindert wird. 13:07, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET) Spam Hallo Ben kenobi, könntest du bitte aufhören hier in der Jedipedia Spam zu produziern wie hier hier oder hier? Spam ist in der Jedipedia nicht gestattet und kann nach mehrmaligem Missbrauch schlimmstenfalls mit einer Sperrung enden. Gruß, --Urai Fen 18:53, 30. Okt. 2008 (CET) STOP! Könntest du bitte damit aufhören, schlechtere Versionen hochzuladen? Solltest du sowas oder Ähnliches noch einmal tun, bin ich gezwungen, dich zur Sperrung vorzuschlagen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 10:26, 16. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Eben! Und ausserdem es gibt ein grund, warum er dir sagt ACHTUNG DA GIBTS SCHON EIN BILD MIT DIESEM NAMEN, WIRKLICH ÜBERSCHREIBEN? Und nein du sollst NICHT einfach Bilder mit anderen ÜBERSCHREIBEN. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:28, 16. Nov. 2008 (CET) Hey, my Lord. Und wie findest du meine Seite? Ich verlange eine ehrliche Antwort! :Hey Cantess lies dir mal die episodenreihe nochmal durch. Du hast Episode 2 und 3 vertauscht! FAQ Hey Cantess, geh mal auf die FAQ Seite und lies dir den letzten Eintrag mal durch! Ich meine den mit den Spalten. Ich kapier das irgendwie nicht. Vielleicht kannst du es mir ja besser erklären, wenn du es verstanden hast. --Jango Vhett 19:33, 28. Nov. 2008 (CET) Vorschau Hallo Darth Cantess, könntest du dir bitte angewöhnen vor dem Abspeichern einer Seite die '''Vorschau' zu benutzen und nicht wegen jeder kleinen Änderung abzuspeichern? Damit werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen so sehr mit Serien von kleinen Änderungen überflutet. Der Knopf für die Vorschau befindet sich direkt neben dem für Abspeichern. Meist ist es wirklich sinnvoll, einen geschrieben Text nochmal durchzulesen, ohne dabei durch den Wiki-Code gestört zu werden, da man so Fehler viel leichter findet. Auch kann man so ausprobieren, ob Änderungen im Code funktionieren, oder eine kosmetische Änderung gut aussieht. Pandora Diskussion 20:37, 28. Nov. 2008 (CET) Hallo Darth Cantess Wie gehts dir wenn´s geht ruf mich mal an wenn bei Jango Vhett bist oder wo anders ist !wichtig!. Perönliche Frage 21:48, 29. Nov. 2008 :Jedipedia ist kein Chat-Room. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 21:55, 29. Nov. 2008 (CET) Angebot Du muss mir erst sagen was du da machst sag es mir. Wenn ich einverstnaden bin und du gute arbeit machst dann bekommst du en Keks!!! Chris-Gon Jinn 09.Dez.2008, 16:45Uhr Ok danke aber mach net so viel! Danke für die Hilfe du hat das besser gemacht als ich erwartet hatte. RESPEKT und danke nochmal hab dir ja au nen zweiten keks gegeben.;-) Chris-Gon Jinn 09.Dez.2008, 17:23Uhr Du bekommst immer was wenn du mir hilfst ok als beim nächstenmal dann frag wenn du wieder was machen willst. Ja Ok mach das.Chris-Gon Jinn 09.Dez.2008, 17:28Uhr Gib dir jetzt aber nur en Dankeschön ok Bilder Nein, die bilder die du hochlädst, stehen NICHT unter den GNU Lizenz. Da du von den Rechtshinweisen bei bildern keine Ahnung zu haben scheinst, bitte ich dich das hochladen bis auf weiteres zu unterlassen. Falsche deklarierung und somit unsachgemäßer gebrauch von URHEBERRECHTLICH GESCHÜTZTEN WERKEN kann schwerwiegende rechtliche folgen haben. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:10, 9. Dez. 2008 (CET) Chris-Gon Jinn Mach wie du denkst ok Chris-Gon Jinn 10.Dez.2008, 9:33Uhr :Kannst du mir mal die CD ausleihen von Star Wars die mit der Schrift wo ich brauch bei mir geht des net zu downloaden gibs denn Jango Vhett mal mit das ich das bekomme, danke.Chris-Gon Jinn 11.Dez.2008, 21:10Uhr Danke!!! Jedipedia-Chat Bin um 18Uhr im Chat ok Chris-Gon Jinn 14.Dez.2008, 17:25Uh Weihnachten Ich wünsche dir frohe Weihnachten wünscht dir Chris-Gon Jinn Chris-Gon Jinn 22:43Uhr, 19.Dez.2008 (CET) Nummer Kannst du mir bitte nochmal schnell die Nummer geben? --Alle erdenklichen Grüße aus Concord Dawn von [[User:Jango Vhett|Jango Vhett]] ~ [[User Talk:Jango Vhett|Jangos Vermächtnis]] 19:52, 27. Dez. 2008 (CET) Angebot Kannst du mir vielleicht die Bilder von den personen die ich neu bei mir hab rein stellen dafür gibts auch en Keks PS:Geh mal zu Jango Vhett nach Hause und ruft mich an !!!wichtig!!! User:Chris-Gon Jinn 06.01.2009, 19:33Uhr Mach sie alle glei Groß und danke für denn Hinweiß und geh mal zum Jango heute und ruft mich an wichtig.--Chris-Gon Jinn 13:30, 7. Jan. 2009 (CET) Chris-Gon Jinn OK danke für die Infomation was eigentlich passiert wenn man gesperrt wir ist das immer oder eine bestimmte Zeit??? Und das mit dem persönlichen nachrichten wollte ich nicht hab dich ja nicht anders ereicht^^.Kommst du dann kurz in denn Jedipedia-Chat.--Chris-Gon Jinn 18:49, 7. Jan. 2009 (CET) Kannst du dir ICQ machen da wir hier nicht reden können meine icq nr ist 431-118-484 sorry wegen der persönlichen nachricht war aber auch die letzte --Chris-Gon Jinn 18:55, 7. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Also jetzt mal keine Panik. Ich sah mich gezwungen dich zur Sperrung vorzuschlagen, da du scheinbar keine Lust hast beimm Aufbau eines Star-Wars-Wikis mitzuwirken. Deine Edits beziehen bis auf einen alle auf deine Benutzer oder irgendwelche Diskussionsseiten. Wenn du endlich kapierst, was wir hier machen, musst du auch nicht gesperrt werden. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 18:59, 7. Jan. 2009 (CET) Wenn du mal Zeit hast... ...könntest du mal hier ein bisschen mit dem CSWE kontrollieren, ob das wirklich stubs sind... 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 22:57, 11. Jan. 2009 (CET) Skype Bist du noch in Skype oder nicht mehr. Boss 14:56, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Nur noch selten Gruß [[User:Darth Cantess|''Darth Cantess]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Cantess|Die dunkle Seite ist Stark in dir]] 15:24, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) UC Hallo Darth Cantess, ich würde dich bitten, keine Artikel zu erstellen, die nur aus einem UC bestehen. Laut den Richtlinien müssen solche Artikel wieder gelöscht werden. Also versuch bitte, immer schon ein paar Sätze zu schreiben oder eine Infobox einzufügen, damit schon etwas im Artikel steht. Viele Grüße, 'Lord Tiin' ''Nachricht? Artikel 15:44, 23. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Siehe auch hier. – Andro Disku 15:47, 23. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Sry bin gerade schon dabei Gruß [[User:Darth Cantess|''Darth Cantess]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Cantess|Die dunkle Seite ist Stark in dir]] 15:54, 23. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Falls du es nicht mitbekommen hast... Hallo Darth Cantess, falls du es nicht mitbekommen haben solltest, es hat sich in Sachen Jedipedia einiges geändert. Nach dem Wechsel zu Wikia ist die gesamte aktive Administration zusammen mit fast allen aktiven Benutzern geschlossen zu der immer noch freien Jedipedia.net gewechselt. Für alle Benutzer, die bisher nicht gewechselt sind, stellt sich nun die Frage, ob man der Domain Jedipedia.de, oder lieber den Benutzern, die die Jedipedia zu dem gemacht haben, was sie ist, treu bleiben will. Alle Überarbeitungen und Benutzerdaten bis zur Trennung der beiden Wikis sind auch auf Jedipedia.net verfügbar, sodass du dich auch dort anmelden und weiterarbeiten kannst. Viele Grüße, [http://www.jedipedia.net/wiki/Benutzer:Lord_Tiin '''Lord Tiin'] 15:12, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Das ist ja die reinste abwerbe! Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 18:33, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC)